


【翔润/拉郎/R】Out Of Love

by Dorisss0203



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorisss0203/pseuds/Dorisss0203
Summary: 影山x骏太郎





	【翔润/拉郎/R】Out Of Love

“骏くん。”  
衣衫齐整的男人低喘着伏在他身上快速律动着，那人一身裁剪完美的西装几乎没有皱褶——如果忽视掉时多紧紧拽在手中的、无情报废掉的领带的话——他得体地像是随时可以参加晚会那般，只是拉开了裤链，释放出自己紫黑的巨物在身上不着一缕的人雪白的臀间来回进出着，肉棒在时多不断痉挛着吐水的内穴里捣出一片淫靡的白沫。  
“啊、啊太快了……好深、呜影山……”  
时多骏太郎被男人压在床上被人后入着操干，他眼角泛红泪流不止，死死咬着身下早已遭殃的床单，手腕被影山拉住拽在身后无法触碰前方饱胀的欲望。不耐地扭着腰磨蹭着被单，他被影山操到神志不清，绝顶的快感混着疼痛让他兴奋得前后流水，耳边是肉体沉闷的拍打声，时多在那过于甜腻的高亢呻吟中恍惚不已——那真的是他发出的声音吗？  
他仿佛灵魂脱壳，虚无的意识飘在半空中俯视着两人激烈交合的场面，黏稠的水声格外色情得叫人脸红，时多从来都没想过他有一天会和男人（不止一次地）滚上床——还是已婚的那种——虽然对象换成女人的话，他倒也不是特别介意。  
“影山……啊、慢点……太激烈了唔……  
“求你……放过我、要坏掉了……  
“啊…啊求你让我射……不要了、会死的呜……”  
他又被干到求饶，这似乎在他们的性事中极为常见，影山过于抖S的性格在床上也体现得淋漓尽致——那人热衷于翻来覆去地折磨他，插入后缓慢地抽动直到时多抱着他送上嘴唇主动求欢、只用手指插入还不让碰前面就让他达到高潮，或者是被迫参与SM的游戏被绑起来鞭打，在他敏感的会阴处用带着流苏的调教鞭轻轻扫过让他后穴湿透……他虽然每次开始嘴上说着不愿意，最后都是在被操到流泪大张双腿、主动抬高屁股迎合着对方的抽插达到前所未有的绝妙高潮。  
……真是糟糕透顶。  
时多从未想过他一向宠爱女人的身子有朝一日也会习惯于影山的疼爱，他神情恍惚地射精，泪水混着口水在他漂亮的脸蛋上糊着一片干涸的水光，淫靡的麝香味弥漫在两人周身，影山没有丝毫介怀地扭过他的头亲了上去，柔软饱满的唇瓣在他脸颊上温柔地抚过，如情人般美好，“骏くん，舒服吗？”  
刚刚才得到释放的身子酸软无力，被使用过度的后穴微微肿胀起来，在影山抽出来之后甚至一时合不上，软肉颤抖着吐出过多的晶莹蜜液滴落在床单上。那人将灌满白浊的安全套打了个结，丢出一道完美的抛物线进桶，时多完全可以想象到自己下身是一副怎样的模样，狼藉一片自是不必说了，被男人大力疼爱过的地方火辣辣地疼着，但更多的是汹涌而来的空虚——还不够、想要更多。  
只是两次的话……  
时多把自己涨得通红的小脸埋在枕头里不肯出来，他对自己愈发淫荡的身子几经绝望，习惯于被影山玩弄让他害羞得不行，小声而奶气地喊着对方的名字，捂在布料里传出来闷闷的，“影山……”  
“还想要吗？”  
快给我。  
——不然他就要渴死了。  
时多在对方玩味的眼神下更加害羞，他小心翼翼地探出头被影山一把拉起来，换成面对面的姿势之后他看到男人微笑着的脸，英俊、精英范十足；虽然是公式化的职业笑容他还是难免心痒，在逐渐加快的心率下时多眯着眼睛，像只小奶狗一样扑到人身上胡乱地蹭着，埋在对方颈间使劲嗅着男人自然的体香——影山来见他的时候不会用香水，他知道他可爱的小狗喜欢他的味道，将人揽进怀里，“嗯？ワンちゃん今天很粘人嘛？”  
“想要……影山、快给我。”  
他闷闷地趴在影山弧度明显的肩上撒娇，声音软绵绵的只让那人更觉得可爱——，影山回想起他第一次见到时多骏太郎的时候，对方还是个外表酷帅的年轻男人，藏在那条格子围巾下的小脸精致漂亮，在酒吧昏暗而迷离的灯光下惊艳得让人移不开视线，影山难得为男人的美貌停下脚步，对上时多的视线之后却看到了和他眼里同样的光彩。  
意味不明，却又意图明显。

滚上床的那晚其实也说不上有多动情和快乐，两人都是第一次也没什么经验，好不容易扩张好的小穴对于他的尺寸来说还是过于紧致干涩，影山掐着对方比女人还细的腰缓慢地挺入，还只插到一半时多就疼得赶他出去，把他的后背抓出几道鲜红的痕迹（然后让他好几天都在躲着外人换衣服），哭得梨花带雨说不做了不做了却被施虐情绪涌上的影山一把抓住，眸光深沉，狠狠地将自己的肉棒完全送了进去。  
时多被他突如其来的动作吓得惊叫出声，他疼得都快软了，影山握着他的阴茎熟练地套弄着，再次燃起欲火之后时多情不自禁地扭着腰让他动一下，刚刚交换了名字的人伸直了脖颈流露出好看的曲线，凑上去和影山接吻，“呜、好大…里面好胀……”  
“抓紧我。”  
愉快地和美人舌吻着，当时影山只是警告了他一下就开始缓慢而大力地抽插，介意着对方的状况所以频率并不快、但每下都直捣花心，意外在这方面很有天赋的人很快就找到了感觉，在他蹭过敏感点之后时多发出了一声软糯的呻吟，激得影山又大了一圈，让他感觉小穴快要被撑坏却仍是甜腻地喊着，穴里开始饥渴地分泌出黏稠的蜜液润滑，“啊、就是那里……”  
“这就来满足你。”  
在各方面都是高材生的影山哪怕是性爱也上手得迅速不已，他很快就掌握了力度和方向，服务主人的习惯让他想着至少要让拿人更快乐一点，抵着时多穴里的那块凸起狠狠地操干了起来。对方被他干得浪叫连连，哭喊着求他慢点，下面倒是水越来越多，湿滑火热的穴肉紧紧地缠上他的肉棒，在每次捅进去的时候都饥渴地吮吸着让影山忍不住去调戏他，他青筋暴起下身的力度也加大了几分，“嘴上说着不要，下面却紧紧夹着我不放啊，骏くん。”  
“我才没有！”  
本就脾气不大温和的男人果然不情愿地扭开了头，他想炸毛却发现影山带着恶意的笑容握住了他的命根，大力而娴熟地抚慰着前方，过于饱胀的顶端在那人的刺激下吐出点腺液打湿了影山的手指，他看得有点不好意思，射精的感觉涌上大脑让时多粗喘起来，“要射了、唔啊——”  
“好多好浓，骏くん看来忍得很辛苦呢。”  
影山笑着逗他，他摸了一把时多刚射出来的白浊抹在对方脸上，弄脏了他漂亮的小脸之后那人果然满脸嫌弃地挣扎起来；想要里里外外都让他的小狗染上自己的味道，影山按住对方的肩膀然后再次整根插入让时多瞬间软了腰老实下来，呻吟着仍由他动作，“啊、你别……好深唔……！”  
“你好美。”  
——想要独占。  
恶趣味满满的执事抬起他的一条腿让自己进得更深，影山伸手去抚摸玩弄胸前粉红的乳首，只觉得对于男人来说有点过于可爱了——时多很快就被撩拨得瘫在他怀里，显然因为反复揉捏刺激敏感点舒服得眯起了眼睛，哼哼唧唧地挺起胸送上被冷落的另一边渴望更多的疼爱，“呜、影山……这边也想要。”  
好可爱。  
他果然想得没错，时多骏太郎就是个妖精。再次将时多拉进第二次的情潮之前，影山舔了舔嘴唇还未餍足地想着，露出一个恶劣的笑容用温柔而低沉的男低音在那人耳边吐着气，高高低低地击打着他的鼓膜，“骏くん，想要尝尝被中出的感觉吗？”

“啊、啊太快了……”  
回过神之后再次将自己送进那片紧致而温软的小穴之后影山激烈地操干起来，他被时多反复撩拨而硬得发疼，那人美丽的桃花眼微微眯起含着温柔而诱惑的笑意，主动将他还半软着的性器含进火热的口腔里努力为他抚慰起来，撩开滑落的额发，时多抬起眼用上目线魅惑地看他，嘴里被他完全勃起的大肉棒塞得满满当当，他鼓着脸颊含糊不清地说着浪语，一副吃得津津有味的淫荡模样。时多笑着将自己那两片白皙柔软的臀瓣贴上他沾满涎液的硬挺，对他抛了一个wink酥得那人腰眼一紧又胀大了几分，快要达到极限，“嗯、”美人骨节分明的纤长手指拉开自己吐水的淫荡小穴，饥渴地舔了舔嘴唇邀请他进来，“这里也想吃影山くん的肉棒呢。”  
“那不把我的ワンちゃん喂饱，今晚我是不会停下来的哦。”影山低沉的声音混着他的轻喘格外撩人，“……骏くん真可爱。”

再次做完两轮之后时多累得眼皮都睁不开，他最后被恶劣的男人哄骗着内射，靠在影山身上抱着那人不放，被过度疼爱过的小穴还在一张一合地往外吐着过多的白浊——鬼知道影山体力怎么这么好，前前后后被换了好几个姿势操他，时多平时惯用的求饶这次却难得派不上用场，被操得泪水涟涟可怜得不行，说了一大堆乱七八糟的淫词爱语才被放过。影山似乎对S他情有独钟，每次不让时多老老实实保证自己只让他一个人不收手，对方莫名涌上的占有欲让他也意外高兴起来，疲惫不堪的同时也不愿轻易睡去，只是拽着影山的衣角不放，“呼、好棒……”  
“乖，睡吧。”影山恢复了先前那副风度翩翩的模样，他笑着摸着时多柔软的黑发，有一下没一下地用指尖轻轻戳着男人白嫩的小脸，享受着两人难得的温存时光，“我会帮你清理干净的，别担心。”  
“嗯……”  
时多发出无意识的闷哼，睡意涌上席卷了他所有的意识，在陷入甜美的黑暗前影山无名指上的婚戒在情侣酒店暧昧的灯光下闪着光彩，绚丽而夺目得让他难以直视。

「收工了，现在准备回家。」  
樱井低头发消息，一整套西装在一天的工作后依旧整齐贴合，他还架着平光眼镜就直接开车回了家，短信还是未读的状态，推开门的时候客厅里发出的光线明暗交替，“我回来了——润你还没睡吗？”  
走进客厅的时候他看到那人耷拉着眼皮，怀里还抱着抱枕就靠在沙发上昏昏欲睡，电视也没关迷迷糊糊地点着头，换好了睡衣蜷缩着身子等他回家。樱井看得无奈又心疼，却难免被对方那副柔软的模样打动，他被松本可爱得心都快化掉，连忙快步走过去坐到那人身边把他推醒拉进怀里，“别在这睡，回房去。”  
“唔……”  
松本揉着眼睛，他本就睡得不安定，被吵醒比起生气更多的是迷糊，半晌才发现他的翔君就在身边立刻就笑眯了眼，露出温柔的笑容扔掉了抱枕就扑到他怀里胡乱地蹭来蹭去，搂着樱井的脖子不放，仿佛真的像他的现在饰演的那只小奶狗那般可爱，“欢迎回来，翔くん。”  
“ワンちゃん今天这么粘人？”他下意识想逗他，把松本抱得更紧了，下巴轻轻压在那人肩上揉着他的头发，手感良好，樱井看着他为剧剪的清爽发型觉得松本真是越活越可爱，摸着他微微上翘的发尾仿佛一天的疲惫尽数冲刷洗净，“好可爱。”  
“你才是小狗啦，执事先生。”  
松本嘟着嘴撒娇，樱井仔细一看发现他眼睛有不明显的泪痕，吓得连忙亲上对方的嘴唇给了他一个温柔的吻，在松本积极的回应下很快变得格外激烈黏着，两人难分难舍地亲了半天樱井才小心翼翼地开口，见对方也没什么生气或伤心的意思，“润くん，你哭了？”  
“咦？”  
松本一愣，摸上自己眼角干涸的水迹才恍惚着记起刚才被樱井打断的梦，他睡得迷迷糊糊被叫醒的时候也忘了大半，只有那最后的失落感让他心里空落落的，他的樱井翔当然不是宝生家的执事影山，但怎么说时多骏太郎也是个小可爱——松本想到这里有点难过，他沉默了一会才拉住樱井的手，“翔くん，你会结婚之后跟我出轨吗？”  
“……”  
他被松本的话震惊到，樱井最后抬头的时候脸都黑了，看了松本好半天才深吸了一口气按住对方的肩，力度大得让那人微微挣扎了一下，“你在想什么？我跟谁结婚？”  
“啊、不是！”  
松本心说不好，他刚才也没过脑子就问了，这下真的惹樱井生气了——他连忙摇头，给了明显受伤的那人一个大大的拥抱，急急忙忙地解释，“我是问影山…你要是和大小姐结婚了、嗯，会喜欢骏太郎吗？”  
“你这是……在想什么？”男人被他突如其来的脑洞吓到，他最后忍俊不禁地将人当成抱枕舒舒服服地抱在怀里，松本的身体柔软，一直勤于锻炼的结果是一身恰到好处的肌肉，不像年轻的时候那么软糯但也不过于僵硬，手感好得让他每次都舍不得放手，“为什么突然问这个？”  
“梦到了嘛，”小可爱在他怀里动来动去，“我梦见……影山くん明明结了婚还要跟骏太郎出轨诶。”  
“……骏くん的话，你确定是出轨不是结婚？”  
樱井在他耳边叹气，他倒是知道影山和丽子注定是个没有结局的男女主，安慰了一下松本之后他笑着补充了一句，“虽然不知道你梦见的是什么，但是现实中的影山先生已经和骏太郎在一起了哦，不是婚外情那种。”  
“嗯。”乖巧地点了点头。  
“他们是要结婚的，不是吗？”  
“嗯！”笑得更开心了，松本主动贴上樱井柔软的唇，“要亲你了哦。”

“骏くん，”影山搂着时多的腰让他跨坐在自己身上，他们贴得很近让身上的人只感觉自己快要被捅穿，男人粗壮的肉棒完全地侵入了他紧致的小穴，掰开臀肉被欺负的肿胀发红的穴口蠕动着挤出大量的蜜液打湿了两人交合的部分。时多难耐地扭着腰，他抱着那人的脖子承受着对方一次比一次深的挺入，又痛又爽让他头皮发麻，影山由下而上地大力地贯穿他，被时多不断吸吮着的湿软穴肉吸得不断加速顶撞，他打了一把怀里人挺翘的屁股，在白皙的臀瓣上留下一个掌印，“你好紧，放松一点。”  
时多眯着眼睛，眼里水光潋滟格外好看，他被打得哼了一声乖乖放松了肌肉，这个姿势能让对方进得极深，他摸上自己微微隆起的小腹神情还带点恍惚之意，饥渴的蜜穴颤抖着吐出更多的爱液。他发出满足的呢喃，“啊、好深……被顶到了呜……”  
“骏くん，”那人爱抚着他光洁白皙的后背，手掌沉迷于时多锻炼良好的背肌，他一向喜欢欣赏怀里美人漂亮的身体，从头到脚都觉得好看，喊着他的名字，“你最近负责的那个案子……要我提示你一下吗？”  
时多被他的话弄得一愣，随即又被影山恶意地大力操弄软了身子，他骑马似地在那人身上被动驰骋，影山插得实在太深了，他几乎感觉喉咙都被顶到了；来不及仔细思考，时多主动吻上那两片心形的柔软嘴唇，手指在他发间穿过伸进对方嘴里和人纠缠，含含糊糊地问他，“你怎么知道……我的案子？”  
被含着嘴唇，时多被他亲得头晕，他的吻技一向不差但面对影山还是稍逊一筹，不知怎么练习得如此熟练的人每次都会深吻到时多喘不过气来，脑海里闪过影山的婚戒，他竟一时有些难过起来，闷闷地仍由对方动作。影山对他依顺的行为显然十分满意，下身还在不断地起伏，他伸手去抚慰时多胸前的红璎，手指故意在乳晕和腰腹处流连游走就是不碰重要部位，对方挺立的欲望打在他的小腹吐出腺液，“我还是很关心你的啊，骏くん。”  
“唔、是吗…”  
时多倒是没怎么相信对方在床上的情话，影山怎么说也是个有妇之夫，虽然他们关系的开始已经无法追究是谁先做出的勾引，但不可否认的是他早已对这段关系无可救药地沉迷了，他相信影山也是——不然他怎么会一次次地出现在他面前，约在宾馆里和他反反复复地做爱。两人都对无比契合的肉体关系食髓知味，时多伸手去摸了一会影山的下巴然后亲了上去，闭上眼睛忘掉他们不伦的婚外情，“那你……告诉我吧。”  
“ワンちゃん要更努力点才行哦。”  
言毕那人就不再动了，直挺挺地插在他穴里，时多本就快要达到高潮却被影山恶劣地故意停下，快感被人硬生生打断，他不满地自己扭着腰邀请对方的再次操弄，小穴饥渴地分泌出更多的淫液，想要自行抚慰下身的手也被人牵着摸向两人连接的地方，他摸到一手湿润然后顿时涨红了脸害羞起来，“啊、不要突然停下来啊……”  
“这样吧，自己动五十下，我就告诉你。”  
本质上果然是个抖S的混蛋说出了恶魔般的语句，时多被他惹毛，奶着嗓音吼着完全无动于衷的人。吵了半天影山完全没有动作，他握着时多的腰让自己进得更深，刚才承受过大力疼爱的小穴被过于温吞的动作惹得不满起来，饥渴地不断蠕动着想要得到更多更粗暴的操干，他只好咬着下唇自己试探性地直起身子，抬了一点起来然后坐了下去。  
“啊呀…！好深、呜……不行！你别玩了、”时多被他插在穴里的肉棒弄得难受，饱胀感从被完全撑开的小穴一点点蔓延到全身，“影山……求你了，我不要线索了……你动一下嘛。”  
影山挑眉，玩味地看着他：“真的？这样怎么行啊，骏くん怎么说也是个侦探吧，脑子没进水的话也能发现真相的吧？”  
“你说什么！”他气得鼓起脸就想动手打人，刚往前一探却被那人还挺立着的欲望顶到了敏感点，时多啊了一声瞬间没了气势，他这下被插得又深又重，倒吸了一口凉气，“啊……不要、好爽……”  
“就这么爽？我看你一个人不也玩得很开心嘛。”超级恶劣的抖S变态！  
“才不是…呜，你动一动嘛，求你了……”  
“真不想破案？”这家伙怎么完全无动于衷？！  
“想……呜好胀好难受…影山、呼，小穴里面好痒呜……”  
“真骚。”  
影山骂了一声，被他源源不断冒出的浪话激得额角青筋暴起，明显也是一副忍得受不了的样子，时多见他这样心里得意地笑了更加努力地在他耳边撩拨，“想要…影山くん的肉棒……骏くん的小穴、请执事先生随意使用吧。”  
看本大爷治不了你！  
他还在暗暗得意下一秒就被影山压在床上，姿势的变动让那人进得更深，抵到花心蹭过凸起让时多瞬间尖叫出声，他咬着手指不让自己叫得太大声，影山把他的手抽出来，“不准咬自己。”  
“呜、那我……啊太快、太快了……这样会……会坏掉的…啊啊……！”  
呻吟支离破碎，时多连话都说不清楚，耳边影山低沉粗重的喘息声让他觉得那人性感到无可救药的地步，快感如潮水般打在两人连接的地方，太爽了、他在心里尖叫，情不自禁地呻吟出声，实在是…太爽了，爽到他一辈子都愿意和影山做爱，哪怕是搞婚外情…哪怕他真的有点喜欢他、也无所谓了。  
“喜欢…”  
他喃喃自语，软绵绵地悄声吐出内心深处的爱语，却不敢让那人听见，“好喜欢……你……”  
“我爱你。”在他达到高潮的时候，影山在他耳边叹息着说道。

为什么呢。  
松本睁开眼睛，他再一次从后续的梦境里醒来，呆楞地盯着天花板发出一声沉重的叹息。他被身边还睡着的樱井抱在怀里，那人的手臂还搭在他腰间，松本摇了摇头然后贴上他的身体，摸着他的脸在那人耳边呢喃着，也不知道是在对谁说话，“影山くん真的很过分，要是真的喜欢的话为什么不离婚啊。”  
“嗯……”  
樱井迷糊间发出一声叹息，松本沉默了再次闭上眼睛，“算了，反正骏太郎也会遇见比他更好的人，哼。”  
“润……”似乎听见了他的话，那人在睡梦中无意识地喊着松本的名字，“喜欢…骏くん……”  
“……我也是，混蛋的执事先生。”


End file.
